Fans are known which comprise a central hub to which a plurality of equally spaced blades are connected. The hub is functionally associated with a motor which rotationally drives the fan in such a way as to promote the axial movement of the air flow.
Fans are known where each blade is associated with a respective aerodynamic fin located in the vicinity of the distal end of the blade relative to the hub.
The fin, which is made as single part with the blade, helps increase fan performance in terms of head and/or efficiency compared to fans without these fins.